Black
by Break.Silence
Summary: UA. Él era el equivalente a una mancha oscura encima del papel: No le correspondía estar ahí. Hasta que encontró otro color, mucho más oscuro que él mismo. Era de un negro abismal, esos que te atraen y no te dejan salir a la luz nunca más. Créditos al fanart de DonPerico (Deviantart).


**Personajes: **Sherlock Holmes x James Moriarty

**Fandom:** Sherlock [BBC]

**Género:** Universo Alterno / Yaoi / Romance (?)

**Advertencias:** Ninguno de los personajes de Sherlock (tanto de la serie como de los libros de Sir Doyle) son de mi autoría. Sólo los utilizo por mera entretención jiji. Posible Lemon a futuro.

**Notas: **Y bueno, no saben lo que es desertar nuevamente de un reto y que a los dos días del término del mismo se te ocurra algo xDD (Y que lo publiques recién ahora siendo que el reto fue hace mil años xDD). Y aquí está, espero que no sea tan malo. Inspirado en el disco **Hullabaloo** de mis amados **Muse**, créditos a esos increíbles hombres. Fic ex-participante de desafío Colores al Viento del Foro I'm Sherlocked (SLASH). No esperen pronta actualización, no se ilusionen.

* * *

**Black**

Siempre supo que ése no era su mundo. Era un ser extraño entre tanta gente corriente y vulgar. Muchas veces trató de pertenecer, y muchas otras veces le ignoraron. Nadie lo comprendía. Estaba cansado de lo mismo. Incluso, en algún tiempo pasado había decidido en dejar de existir. Pero no, no quiso dejarse ganar por un montón de gente estúpida que no lograba entender su poder. Su hermano, Mycroft, desde pequeño le dijo que la habilidad que llevaba en su ser era especial y que nunca dejase que alguien lo cuestionara. Mantuvo aquella postura por años, pero llegó al borde de perder lo poco y nada de humanidad que tenía por naturaleza.

Y el tiempo corría, los calendarios se acababan de manera fugaz, las estaciones pasaban tan rápido que no existía momento para admirarlas y Sherlock Holmes continuaba cargando aquel pesar de incomprensión durante toda su vida. Hasta aquel nuevo año, en el cual comenzaría sus estudios universitarios de Ingeniería Comercial. Al joven Sherlock nunca le importaron los estudios, pero quería hacer sentir feliz a su familia por alguna vez. Tener algún éxito no correspondido en su historial.

Su madre se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, irradiando felicidad por los poros, mientras que su padre y su hermano Mycroft lo observaban desde el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Sherlock los miró por última vez, tomó sus maletas y subió al radiotaxi. Volvió a sentir aquel peso de esperanzas y alegrías que le cargaba su familia cada vez que emprendía una nueva etapa en su vida. Carga que dejó de compartir hace un tiempo atrás, cuando decidió a no tomarle el peso a cosas tan banales como los estudios, el dinero y la familia, finalmente.

Nadie lo recibió con aplausos ni festejos. Llamaron a todos los nuevos alumnos al salón principal para escuchar la aburrida charla del director del establecimiento. Sherlock se dedicó a observar a sus compañeros y emplear aquel don que siempre trataba de ocultar frente a otros. Se fijó en un chico rubio, tez pálida a falta de sol, ojos llorosos por la emoción de estar allí, con manos inquietas ante tanto nerviosismo interno. Otro, musculoso por llevar años jugando football, entre otros deportes con pelota, estaba al lado de su reciente novia a juzgar por la nada de joyas que llevaba encima, la cual era delgada y alta a causa de practicar basketball; era probable que se hubiesen conocido en un partido de aquellos, usa extensiones de cabello de un tono más oscuro al de su cabello natural y su ropa se encuentra bastante gastada. Y ahí se fue entreteniendo un poco hasta el fin del discurso. Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y se encaminaron a sus habitaciones. Sherlock, por su parte, decidió seguir inspeccionando el lugar.

Llegó la hora de la primera clase. Atrasado, Sherlock corrió en busca de su habitación, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y dejó sus cosas, sin importarle si había alguien dentro. Bajó y subió escalones, en busca del salón correcto. Y lo encontró, quince minutos más tarde.

- Disculpe, señor profesor... No encontraba mi habitación y...

- Tú debes ser Sherlock Holmes ¿no? - le contestó el anciano con bata, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Sherlock se arregló la ropa y asintió – Toma asiento, por favor.

Sherlock miró al resto del salón, el cual estaba lleno con más de veinte estudiantes. Como castigo, tuvo que sentarse al final de todos, en donde quedaban un par de asientos disponibles. Que gran manera de empezar el año.

Distraído en sus apuntes, comenzó a dibujar y dejó volar su mente por un rato. Hasta que escuchó la voz de un joven intervenir la palabrería del viejo profesor. Sherlock alzó la vista.

- ¿No conoce lo que es el respeto, joven Moriarty?

- Profesor, lamento decirle que si lo conozco, y muy de cerca si es que puedo afirmar. Pero el respeto se lo va ganando la gente, y pienso que usted no se lo merece en lo absoluto.

El murmullo de voces asombradas ante tal comentario causó un quiebre en la atmósfera estudiantil. El profesor, aturdido, se acercó a aquel joven pálido y con cabello oscuro, que estaba sentado unas cinco filas más adelante que Holmes. Sherlock, atento ante tanta efervescencia, pudo observar al profesor salir de sus cabales y a ese tal Moriarty, masticando chicle y escribiendo en su cuaderno. Le fue inevitable no analizarlo, y concluyó que ese polémico chico era parte de una prestigiosa familia inglesa de ese entonces (ahora recordando la procedencia del apellido Moriarty). No pudo observar más ya que la clase había vuelto a su curso normal.

Tras el término de esa tortuosa hora, Sherlock decidió volver a su habitación y ordenar un poco sus cosas. Grande fue la sorpresa de encontrarse al mismo sujeto del discurso inicial discutiendo con Moriarty frente a la puerta de su pieza. Sherlock no sabía si esperar o pedir permiso para entrar; la discusión se veía tan acalorada que no sabía cómo actuar. Suerte que duró un par de minutos, terminando en un director muy enojado y en un Moriarty sonriente frente a la actitud.

- Qué estúpidos... ¿Por qué tendré que seguir soportando este tipo de gente, Dios, o alguien que me escuche desde arriba? - giró en sus talones y observó al pequeño de los Holmes frente a él - ¿Y tú? ¿También quieres causar un conflicto?

- No. Ésta es mi habitación, y si no es molestia, necesito entrar. - contestó fríamente. No iba a caer en esos berrinches de niños. Moriarty parpadeó y lo miró nuevamente, ahora cambiando sus facciones.

- ¡Oh! Entonces tú eres mi nuevo compañero de habitación ¿No? - preguntó sonriente.

Ante repentino cambio, Sherlock se dio cuenta que Moriarty no era cualquier niño mimado de la alta aristocracia. Sus ojos daban un brillo distinto, desconocido para él. Moriarty se corrió a un lado, extendiendo su brazo para saludar. Sherlock miró su mano y luego su rostro, inseguro de estrecharla. Como si perdiese algo en hacerlo.

- Que mal educado de mi parte. James, James Moriarty. Me puedes decir Jim, si quieres.

- Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. Encantado. - y ese fue el principio del fin.


End file.
